


In Silence

by merripestin



Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brighter she burns now, and lovelier, in her sorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Silence

One man other only I loved so, and he became black and poison within his heart. Robin did not. Night closed over his head like dark water, but never was it inside him. Still I see the light of him, like a small star through leaves on a clear cold night. And never have I loved a woman so, in all the silken tents of youth.

She is that clear cold night. And the fire that warms it.

Brighter she burns now, and lovelier, in her sorrow.

I can no more touch her as his widow than as his wife.


End file.
